


Outside Stimulus

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Electricity, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: ABC<br/>Prompt: Techno, Animal/Other (kdbleu via random numbers chosen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Stimulus

The sizzle startled her. “What the frak’s that?” She wanted so badly to open her eyes.

“A little something I’ve been saving for a special occasion.”

“I did not give you permission to tattoo me.”

Zak chuckled. “Not a tattoo gun, God. Much more fun. Pretty sure you’ll like this.”

There was a feeling of air moving on the top of her foot...no, that wasn’t - “Oh!” Whatever it was sizzled again as it bit into her skin. “What -”

“Just trust me.”

That was the problem. Just because she’d frakked the kid didn’t mean she trusted him. Then again, she was lying here with her eyes closed because he’d said he wanted to try something and that she couldn’t look while he did it. The alternative had been a blindfold, which so wasn’t happening, but still...trust?

Sizzle “Oh! What _is_ that, Zak?”

It moved up her leg, the sound and the sensation. It hovered on top of her thigh, then jumped to her hand. She decided it wasn’t really a sizzle, but a crackle, like electricity. Tiny crackles, sparking her skin. On the heels of that decision, some part of her brain decided she liked the way it felt. She moved her hand, picked it up so he could move the thing over her palm as well as the back of her hand. That was actually kind of...nice.

He moved it away from her hand toward her shoulder and it passed close enough to her chest that it sparked the side of her breast. “Ow! Frak!”

He pulled it away. “Does it hurt? I can adjust the setting.”

She turned her head from side to side. “I think maybe...not. It just surprised me. Try it again?”

He held it over her chest and lowered it very slowly. Once the sparks started jumping to her skin, he kept it at that range for a minute or two, moving it across the skin.

Kara licked her lips, and he laughed softly. “Like that, do you?”

“Maybe.”

He moved it closer to her breast. Her fingers curled into the blanket. “Ohhh. Gods. That’s -”

Abruptly the sensation was gone, and Zak’s tongue was there, licking her nipple, pulling it into his mouth. Her hips moved restlessly. Then his mouth was gone and the toy was back, and she moaned. Gods. She could already feel her body winding up. If it felt this good on her breasts, what about…?

“Move it, Zak.”

“Where?”

“You know where.” So there was no doubt, she bent her knees and spread her legs a little. The toy crackled across her chest and her belly, and oh, the way it crawled over her skin was setting her on fire. It sparked across her clit and was gone again immediately. She frowned.

“Is it too much?”

“Green light, nugget.” She heard him gasp. For some reason, it turned him on when she used classroom lingo in the bedroom. Good, ‘cause she didn’t want to be alone in this.

 _Crackle!_ She jerked. He brought it closer again and her fists tightened. The third time, her entire body clenched. The fourth time, he held it there for two or three beats, and she arched up off the bed growling out her climax.

She slumped back into the pillow and heard the thing stop sizzling, then pressure on the pillow on either side of her face. “That was awesome, Kara. Was it good for you?”

She tried to smile, but her face didn’t quite work yet. She lay there panting as he kissed her jaw, her shoulder, her neck. She licked her lips and decided not to chastise him for using her name. “Pretty sure you know the answer to that question, nugget. Ask a better one.”

“I’m hard as a rock. Can I frak you now?”

“If you don’t, I’m tossing you out. Soon as I can move.” She smiled and opened her eyes. Frak. Had he fallen for her? Helo’d told her not to frak her student, said she’d regret it. She hated it when he was right. Well, she’d better make Zak‘s last time good. She owed him for that orgasm.


End file.
